The Wraith of Vegetto
by Schala Angel
Summary: Vegetto has gone on a rampant attack against the Z warriors..how will they stop him? Put two horny teenage girls in the Z world and here's the result. R&R~!
1. Prologue

LOL, I felt it was about time to publicize my work I made for my best friend  
Vanessa, LMAO! I hope noone we know reads this LOL!  
  
Just to keep you informed, if you don't get any of the jokes/storyline, I'll  
inform you of what they mostly refer to  
  
1.Dbz - Vanessa loves Goten/ks to death  
  
2.Dbz - I love Vejiita & Trunks to death  
  
3.Us - Both me & Vanessa are really stupid hyper idiots when combined  
  
4.Us - I emphasize on the us being very stupid part  
  
5.Us - We have this really retarded friend called Anthony, he's in  
a wheelybin (our word for wheelchair) He is very obsessed with kink and  
the like, so there might be some refferences to kink, also we joke about  
his "secret lover" alot..just wait, youll see. LOL! (He's the one  
Vanessa is referring to with "You remind me of someone" incase you hadn't noticed ^.~)  
  
5a.On a second note about this guy, we think he is TOTALLY EW!!! And like..  
we'd rather.. well, youll see in the end what I was about to say lol!  
  
6.Us- Saying "Hercule loves you" Is a VERY EXTREMELY big insult in our perspective.  
  
7.DBZ - Both me and vanessa really hate the new 17 yo gohan (Pre Mystic)  
We think he is a COMPLETE nerd and a disgrace.. as vejiita said "he's not even  
half the strength he was when he fought cell!" so this will make fun of him a bit.  
  
7a.DBZ - On another note, we also hate chichi for what she did to gohan,   
she is the sole creator of "Nerd Gohan" So we hate her for what she did  
to that cute SSJ2 in the Cell Games.  
  
8.DBZ - Gokuu is stupid.. I like to emphasize the wholeness of stupidity that is Gokuu.  
  
9.There IS a bit of homosexuality tinge in this story LMAO - just a tinge. You might notice  
it, ESPECIALLY AT THE END..  
  
10.DBZ - I'm a bit mean 2 poor buruma writing in this one, seeing as I'm in it and all  
Don't get me wrong, I love bulma. But I cant stand the thought of her n Vejiita  
if I'm on the scene LOL!  
  
11.There is a bit of a joke about "baking cakes" so just uhm, think of it  
in *another* cotext if you don't get it..lol.  
  
12.Us - Serena & Vanessa have little to NO sex lives at all in the real world, but in  
this story, THEY DO LOL!!!  
  
13.US - I like to make us, particularly Vanessa look like complete HOE's but youll  
see a remark I made in the story about this lol.  
  
14.DBZ - There is a bit of sarcasm on the dbz story in general about certain elements.  
  
15.CCS - here is alot (particularly in the end) of reference to Card Captor Sakura  
(american cardcaptors) Vanessa & myself both laugh about it alot. I'll tell you  
if you dont know. Well, in the last movie of CCS, It took Sakura the wHOLE movie  
to tell Li she loved him.. & in the end..they hugged. & IT's funny in the way  
that that's all they did.. No kiss, No Sex, Just HUG. So we always made fun of  
CCS saying stuff like this "Vanessa.. I love you..ever since I stole those  
cards from you..(when Li tried to steal sakuras cards in the series).. I thought  
you were my enemy..but really.. I came to love you..HUG ME! then we'll kiss in 10  
years...and maybe marry in 50... *hugz*" yeh that sort of thing is what we joked  
about, just so you get what I was joking about in the story when you come to it.  
16.SM - When ...the thing.. arrives with the big gun, the description of his  
arrival is reffering to "Tuxedo Mask" off Sailormoon. In this case - tuxedo  
anthony.. x.x  
  
17. Blink 182 - The gun name is kind of a pun about one of their songs  
  
  
~*~*~Warning, there ARE sexual references, but don't worry kids, nothing  
TOO graphical ^.~   
  
WARNING 2: THERE IS EXPLICIT LANGUAGE IN THIS STORY~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Note:I wrote this AGES ago! It was only made for my friend so I didn't really  
put TOO much effort into detail, proper spelling, grammar, so if you see mistakes  
they are probably intentionally there because of my laziness, although I have  
gone through it (right now anyways) quickly to try pick up anything too horrible.  
  
  
2nd Note: I call Supreme Kai Skank because his initials are SK and the first  
word I thought of was SKANK, so there you have it.  
  
  
Okay, I'll shutup about the whole getting-what-the-story-means  
I'm just trying 2 get you to understand why I wrote it  
It was for fun, and it included elements me and vanessa talk about sumtimes(like above) for  
what you may or may not understand in the story..  
I think I've covered everything..  
  
Have Fun Reading my sad attempt at humor..well I think it's funny, and I laugh whenever  
I read this story - maybe it's coz I know what it all means..lol  
  
Cheers  
Schala Angel 


	2. Chapter 1 Trouble Arrises

Authors Note : Yer, so here's chapter one of my story, Hope you like.   
  
Disclaimer: By no means do I own DBZ what-so-ever, does it look like my names  
akira farking toriyama or sum shat? Well, whatever, but take heed, I DO, however  
own this story & all it's content. The Dbz characters are just my little bunny  
rabids I do experiments with...*taps fingers* MWAHAHAHA  
  
Note: As you will get to notice, this story is badly written. Not much detail  
most of the time it is talk. Mainly because it does not delve into the THOUGHTS  
of people, well, HARDLY! It is customed to my style of writing though, I may have  
changed some of the grammar so I don't get people on my back saying "HORRIBLE!   
ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE" and if your thinking that, YES ! I KNOW ITS HORRIBLE! lol.  
  
So in a sense, it is a rushed story, for humor purposes.  
  
  
Warning ~*~ A bit of sexual content at the beginning, nothing bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter one ~*~  
  
  
::Trouble Arrises::  
  
  
  
"go..gote" She was silenced by his mouth again. Her mind was wurring   
into swirls of little nothings as his silky lips caressed her soft   
pink ones. He moved down her face licking and nipping her skin as he  
went down to her neck.  
  
She could barely breathe let alone protest anymore. Not that she is  
exactly disagreeing to his ministrations.  
  
"I know who you are my love..and I" he tasted her salty sweat on the  
nape of her neck "am never.." scraped his sharp incisors over her  
skin making her moan "letting you go.." He bit. Swift and sharp making  
her cry out.   
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!?!?!!" He gave her an innocent look.   
  
"N..Nothing" He said, as inconspicuous as possible.  
  
"Well you're into the kinky stuff aren't you? You remind me of someone"  
  
"O?!"  
  
"Yah! He's a master at cyber, or.. he likes to think so. Damn shame,  
coz he's such a jerk!"  
  
"Well I was getting worried for a second there.."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because I want you to be mine" He started kissing her now hard breasts  
and a rush of pleasure shot through her body and she sighed in bliss  
and euphoria.  
  
"Oooooo....gotenks..you ARE mine" Was all she could say before he  
thrust his hips into hers.  
  
Then the door opened. "Hi gotenks!"  
  
"Hello Serena, nice to see you haven't lost your knack for showing up  
at just the right time!" He stated with sarcasm, but glad to see her   
all the same.   
  
"Hi Vanessa!" Vanessa Blinked.  
  
"Well.. I came to tell you something important, but I chose this time   
of interupting your rampant sex session just to annoy you."  
Vanessa blinked  
  
"Oh, Serena still the same. What's wrong?"  
  
"Well uhh.. It's kind of personal. Mind if I talk with Vanessa alone?"  
  
"Sure!" Gotenks got up from the bed semi-naked and left the bedroom  
softly shutting the door incase Serena thought he was eaves dropping  
for proof. But knowing gotenks, he probably would just hear through  
the door anyway. iI hate Saiya-jins./i  
  
"Vanessa it's okay you can talk now." Vanessa popped out of stupid mode  
and started yelling.  
  
"SERENA WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING INTERUPTING ME. YOU KNOW  
HOW MUCH I LIKE GOTENKS AND MAN, I WAS ABOUT TO GET LAYED. HOW CAN YOU  
BE SO INSENSITIVE TOWARDS MY OBSESSION!"  
  
"Well actually.. It's Vegetto. Aparantly he's not happy being with both  
of us while your with gotenks and im with marai trunks and vejiita.  
He's finally cracked his brain I tell you. We've got to put a stop to   
this immediately, he'll blow up the world, when he's done bashing the   
#@%* out of my husband of coarse, or worse..we'll never have sex again."  
  
They gasp.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"   
Serena walks back over to the door and opens it. *THUMP* She reaches  
out a hand to lift up gotenks.   
  
"Er.. sorry about that."  
  
"Not a problem.. BUT WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE MEN, TIME TO RECRUIT  
AND THINK UP A PLAN!"  
  
"Yes sir, Serena Sir!" They line up in 2 lines. And seeing how there is  
only 2 of them there, the line isnt that big.  
  
"No you dicks, we need to call in the reinforcements" She said, shaking  
her head. Gotenks and Vanessa looked at each other a little embarassed.  
  
"Gotenks, go find gokuu, gohan, piccolo, skank-"  
  
"Skank?"  
  
"UGH! 'SUPREME KAI', Kuri-  
  
"I don't think we should put in Kuririn, he's crap"  
  
"No, we might need him anyway. Desperate times call for desperate  
measures, and besides, he'll HAVE to bring 18 along anyway, and she's  
not half bad."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"DID I SAY THATS IT?!!!!?!?!?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's all. Go do it, and do it fast you dumby!"  
  
Gotenks turned to fly away but stopped and pulled vanessa  
to his chest and kissed her furiously before leaving.   
  
"GOTENKS!!!" Serena yelled.  
  
"YEAH?" he called back.  
  
"USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME" She ordered, looking pointedly at the hole   
in the roof.  
  
"Right!" He said, putting his and behind his head. (The Son Trademark)  
  
  
"Serena! Do you think he loves me! I think he does!"  
  
"Yeah he kissed you before he left, wasn't that sooo sweet?!!!"  
  
"O I know, I'm like.. so inlove with him."  
  
"I know me too!"  
  
"No you're not.."  
  
*cough* "Anyway.. don't you think we have anymore IMPORTANT things  
to discuss"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"LIKE HAVING NO SEX LIVES WHEN VEGETTO IS THROUGH WITH RIPPING MY  
HUSBAND TO SHREDS!?!!?"  
  
"O.. nearly forgot" Serena fell over.  
  
"As I was saying, gotenks is going to get the reinforcements, but we,  
are going to try stall Vegetto until they arrive."  
  
"How will we do that"  
  
"No..idea..actually.."  
  
"Well.. we should go there now. And see what we can do to help Vejiita"  
  
"I know.. I really can't stand to see him all bloody"  
  
"Yes you can.."  
  
"NO NOT OUT OF THE BED YOU FOOL"  
  
"You really are kinky"  
  
"No Im not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Gotenks hates you"  
  
"GOTENKS LOVES ME"  
  
"Hercule loves you"  
  
"......okay, you win"  
  
"Now that that's settled, lets go find my husband and save him before  
he loses his member"  
  
"How about his life?"  
  
"NEVERMIND LETS JUST GO"  
  
So they did. They flew off (through he hole gotenks made might I add)  
searching for traces of vegetto's tantrum ki. 


	3. Chapter 2 Forces at work on Karin Tower

Authors Note: Ok peeps, heres chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: By no means do I own DBZ what-so-ever, does it look like my names  
akira farking toriyama or sum shat? Well, whatever, but take heed, I DO, however  
own this story & all it's content. The Dbz characters are just my little bunny  
rabids I do experiments with...*taps fingers* MWAHAHAHA  
  
Note: As you will get to notice, this story is badly written. Not much detail  
most of the time it is talk. Mainly because it does not delve into the THOUGHTS  
of people, well, HARDLY! It is customed to my style of writing though, I may have  
changed some of the grammar so I don't get people on my back saying "HORRIBLE!   
ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE" and if your thinking that, YES ! I KNOW ITS HORRIBLE! lol.  
  
So in a sense, it is a rushed story, for humor purposes.  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter one ~*~  
  
  
::Forces at work on Karin Tower::  
  
  
  
20 minutes later gotenks, gokuu, gohan, piccolo, skank, kuririn & 18 were at the top  
of kami's lookout in discussion about the apocolypse staring them right  
in the face.  
  
"Isn't it a bit dangerous guys??" said kuririn.  
  
"OF COARSE IT IS KURIRIN!" said 18 slapping him over the head.  
  
"Mommy don't be mean to daddy" said marron with a huff.  
  
"It's okay sweetie. Your dads head is harder then it looks." Kuririn frowned at 18  
  
  
"So anyway..." Piccolo stated, trying to get everybody to be serious(for once)  
which was pretty hard to do, because gokuu was chasing the butterflies in a  
flowerbed nearby.  
  
"Hey dad, come back dad!....LEAVE THE CATERPILLAR ALONE OKAY NOW GET  
YOU HINY BACK HERE!!!!!!"  
  
"Hiny?" Skank questioned in complexity. Kuririn giggled.  
  
"Gohan are you sure your not gay?" Asked piccolo with a tinge of malice.  
  
"Yes.. Im sure, why?"  
  
"Nothing!" Everyone fell over except gohan who was looking at his dad  
rolling in the flowerbeds.  
  
"GOKUU!!!!!" Everyone looked up, even him. Before anyone could have   
another breath Gokuu was standing up next to the gang looking as if   
nothing happened.  
  
"Uhh..heheh. Hi chichi!"  
  
"Gokuu were you rolling around in dirt again! Look at your clothes! OH   
MEN!!!" Chi Chi folded her arms and looked down upon gokuu.  
  
"Sorry ChiChi"  
  
"O you better be gokuu! Honestly, I clean, I dry, I iron and  
hand you your clothes and 15 minutes later I catch you rolling in   
that disgusting bush (Popo+Dende:Hey!!!!), IS THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME GOKUU?!"  
  
"Umm.. I guess!!?" Gokuu made an attempt to laugh and put his hand behind  
his back, then he started to sweat realising it wasn't working.  
  
Kuririn nudged Gohan. "Sometimes I think your dads alot smarter then we give   
credit for"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Gokuu.. when we get home buster, Im going to make you pay!!"  
  
"Will you spank me?!"  
  
"YOU BET YOUR SORRY ASS I WILL!!" He tried to hide a smile, but piccolo  
picked it up and nearly was back on the ground again.  
  
"uh.. O NO!..DONT DO THAT!!!...ANYTHING BUT THAT" He screamed, REALLY unconvincingly,   
but for the most part, chi chi didn't notice. She likes to think of her husband scared   
of her so that when times come he can do what she wants him to.  
  
"Anything huh? Well I suppose you can just do the dishes for the next  
week." Now gokuu fell over. He mentally scolded himself not to act again.  
  
"Guys, I think I know someone who can help us. When we get him in, we  
won't need to fight. He'll take out Vegetto Problem solved!" Gohan said   
hopefully.  
  
"NO FIGHTING?!!" Gokuu and Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Well.. The world is in danger, wouldnt you rather just not fight  
for once?"  
  
"I agree with goh-" (skank lol)  
  
"Shutup!" Everyone said. (Except Gohan of coarse)  
  
"Okay.. lets do it gohans way guys" Gokuu offered.  
  
18 pulled kuririn out of the crowd. "Oh my god, what a wimp"  
  
"I know hun, but lets just give it to him. He just doesn't want to let  
everyone know how WEAKER he's got since cell, (and especially buu hehe)."  
  
"Everyone knows it, WHY even bother!?"  
  
"Lets just save him his dignity this time around hehe."  
  
"I still think that loud woman did this to him" 18 glared at Chichi.  
  
"Chi-chi? Yeah I agree. So do Serena and Vanessa, but keep it to yourself."  
  
"Whatever, lets just go." They walked back to the group.  
  
"Guys, um, me and 18 think we should be uhh.. going now maybe??"  
  
"O yah, guess I forgot to actually head out there.."  
  
"Nevermind Dad, you just go get gohans secret weapon okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Well Supreme Kai, 18 Kuririn, gotenks and myself will head out there now  
and try to buy some time." Piccolo foretold.  
  
"Gohan.." Gohan nodded and they powered up and took off, up and down the  
side of the lookout.  
  
"Well guys, thanks for your help, much appreciated. I just don't think  
Serena and Vanessa will be able to hold Vegetto off by themselves,  
he would have killed Trunks and Vejiita by now." said gotenks.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I FORGOT! VANESSA WHAT IF SHES HURT  
WHAT IF SHES IN DANGER!"  
  
"You obviously don't know those two...Interesting enough, they can pull   
themselves out of situations like that. They are fighters too you know.   
  
You men are so sexist." said 18 with a grin.  
  
"O SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THAT, WHAT ABOUT SE-"  
  
"Gotenks shutup, theyre fine okay." Kuririn interupted. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Okay, lets go then." He headed the party off, following Gokuu and  
Gohan suite by flying down the building. After bidding farewell to  
Dende and Popo, the others followed Piccolo to their destination. Capsule  
Corporation.  
  
  
Will Gotenks Save Vanessa on time from the "meanie" vegetto?! *sorry, if u have  
budokai you might get that* lol..  
Lalalala theres chapter 2 =P More making fun of gohan can you tell? ^^  
Gokuu, ur 2 stupid.. ~.~  
Schala Angel 


	4. Chapter 3 Vanessa, get some clothes on!

Authors Note: BEHOLD MY..chapter 3 ^^"  
  
  
Note: As you will get to notice, this story is badly written. Not much detail  
most of the time it is talk. Mainly because it does not delve into the THOUGHTS  
of people, well, HARDLY! It is customed to my style of writing though, I may have  
changed some of the grammar so I don't get people on my back saying "HORRIBLE!   
ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE" and if your thinking that, YES ! I KNOW ITS HORRIBLE! lol.  
  
So in a sense, it is a rushed story, for humor purposes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter Two ~*~  
  
  
::Get some farking clothes on?!::  
  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Serena, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Vanessa yelled (over the wind etck)  
  
"Don't Worry V-girl, It'll be okay. Don't worry!" Serena called back.  
  
"Hmm.. I have a feeling she knows more then she's letting on." she thought  
out loud.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?"   
  
"NOTHING, I WAS JUST WONDERING IF ITS DECENT WEAR THAT I HAVE ON"  
  
Serena stopped. Vanessa stopped.  
  
"Well, I suppose it was a bad idea to let you go in a bed sheet."  
  
"Yeh, I was thinking that too. It's slowing me down."  
  
"Lets head over to the clothes store, Im sure they'll offer you something."  
  
"But we don't have any money!!"  
  
"You don't you have no pockets!" Serena reached into her black pants and  
pulled out a capsule case. She unclipped it and pulled out a capsule to   
show Vanessa, See? All fine."  
  
"Okay, lets go."  
  
They made their way to a clothing store, with alot of wolf whistles and howls  
following them. And following that, The fist owned by Serena, was meeting the  
faces owned by the howls.  
  
"Bugger, I cant believe I forgot to put on clothes" O_o  
  
"May I help yew fine lovely yawng lass- weeeew. Hello Nanc-y!"  
  
"DO YOU MIND!" Vanessa punched the guy smack dab in the nose.  
  
"No.. I meant it. NANCY GET YAW ASS OVA HERE NOW!" He yelled, a bit pissed  
off about the punch, rubbing his nose.  
  
"Err.. sorry sir. It's just everybody has been whistling me ever since I  
landed in this town."  
  
"I'll say, They arrrre a bunch o' hill billy redne-ecks if yew ask me."  
  
"Hello, whoopsi. O my, looks like someone needs clothes! Why are you  
in a bed sheet" She put her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Nevermind, just get her the finest outfit you have, woman!" Serena scowled.  
  
"Right!" She lept up to the 'people-that-have-lots-of-money-to-throw-away'  
section.  
  
  
10 minutes later,,  
  
"Argh man, I look like a cowgirl.." Vanessa frowned.  
  
"Yeh...hehehe. YEE-HAW!..hehehhehe" Serena was laughing still.  
  
"O shutup" She rushed her fist at Serena's face, only to be stopped by Serena's  
hand.  
  
"Vanessa, this isn't the time." Vanessa nodded.  
  
"Okay.. lets get out of here" Serena ran outside and was about to take flight.  
-"COMEON HURRY UP, VIRGINIA!!" She yelled at the following girl.  
  
"SERENA !!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vanessa screamed at the now laughing girl in flight.  
-"grr... I'll get you back one day!!"  
  
Then they were off.  
  
  
  
Haha I know it was short but just another one of those annoying fill in  
chapters ^^"  
Vanessa with no clothes on.. honestly, what *was* I thinking?!  
  
Schala Angel 


	5. Chapter 4 Who wants to blow up CC today...

Author Note: *Wonders when her other chapters are going to BE UP!!!* *sighs* heres the  
4th chapter everyone. insert BRIEF family..lol.  
  
Note: As you will get to notice, this story is badly written. Not much detail  
most of the time it is talk. Mainly because it does not delve into the THOUGHTS  
of people, well, HARDLY! It is customed to my style of writing though, I may have  
changed some of the grammar so I don't get people on my back saying "HORRIBLE!   
ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE" and if your thinking that, YES ! I KNOW ITS HORRIBLE! lol.  
  
So in a sense, it is a rushed story, for humor purposes.  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter Four ~*~  
  
::Who wants to blow up CC today kids?::  
  
  
  
  
Capsule Corp  
  
"DAD!!!!" Trunks ran over to his beaten and bloodied father.  
  
"Trunks..." Vejiita could barely move at all.  
  
"Shhhh.. dont talk" He lifted his father in his arms like a little baby.  
-"Sooo cute.."  
  
Trunks was then faced by a tiny ki blast emitting his fathers crumpled hand.  
  
"Beaten half to death and still trying to kill me huh dad?" Trunks  
held his fathers hand, dissapating the ki bomb. Vejiita growled and  
shut his eyes. He needed a nap.  
  
"Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra ran out of the CC building.  
  
"Bra?"  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Where have you been, what happened here?"  
  
"Vegetto is trying to kill everyone and back there umm..."  
  
"...yes?...."  
  
"O er.. I was teaching him how to bake a cake!"  
  
"??????"  
  
"Yah! You can't go without learning how to cook trunks! Shame on you!"  
  
"Whatever.. did he hurt my dad?"  
  
"OUR dad."  
  
"Right, whatever. Did he hurt dad?"  
  
"Yah... uhh.. long story.."  
  
"WELL MAKE A LONG STORY SHORT, please." Trunks walked over with Vejiita  
in his arms. He took off to the CC medical lab. Bra followed.  
  
"Well... It involves Serena and Vanessa mostly.."  
  
"SERENA?! What about serena.. Don't tell me she's dead or something!"  
  
"Nah, she's the one that's gone to get help."  
  
"O. good. I hope she stays out of this.. when Vegetto's mad.."  
  
"Vegetto's MAD.." Bra finished.  
  
"So, what about Serena?"   
  
"Err.. I'd rather not say..Not until she says it herself"  
  
"TELL ME!!!"  
  
"NO!" Trunks glared. Bra Glared. Trunks Blinked. Bra kept glaring.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
There was a loud smash.  
  
"O SHIT!"  
  
"What the fuck was that?"  
  
"Dont swear"  
  
"YOU JUST DID!"  
  
"Im special"  
  
"Whatever!!"  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
"huh" they both turned around and ran outside, leaving their father in the room to investigate.  
  
"O NO! my home! its ruined"  
  
Bulma ran out screaming.. "WAHHHHHH!!" *boom* She flew through the air because of the   
explosion.  
  
"MOM!!!" trunks disappeared and re-appeared in seconds, catching her.   
  
"O... uhh.. Hi trunks!"  
  
"Hi mom.. what were you doing in there? Isn't Vegetto in there"  
  
He put her down. BUlma giggled and blushed.  
  
"Oh.. umm.. yeah. I think so. I was uhh.. teaching him to bake a cake!" This got a glare  
from Bra.  
  
"With your cooking, I really dont blame him for trying to blow you up. I think grandma is the  
one that should be teaching him to cook, not you AND Bra.."  
  
This time Bulma glared at Bra.  
  
"O.. really.." said Bulma.  
  
"Mom Ive been living with you all-"  
  
"TRUNKS!!" Trunks turned around and saw a figure dashing for him, then pouncing him and he  
caught her thighs to hold her up as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"O.. Serena, whatsup?"  
  
"ahh.. nuttin, just chillin, killin.."  
  
"HAH! Well here that IS happening.."  
  
"Yeah I know, is Vejiita okay"  
  
"No."  
  
Serena frowned, then tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"IS HE DEAD?!" ("no") O my Vejiita my poor Vejiita, he's Dead hes died NO NO NO ("Reeni he's okay")  
WAHHH WHY HE HAVE TO DIE and leave me its not fair omg i want him back wahh wahh O wait a second   
I have you don't I, I dont need him anymore.. IM STRONGER, THEN YESTERDAY ("Serena please stop  
singing britney spears songs, hes alive okay?") WHAT?! HES ALIVE!!.. MY BABYS ALIVE..   
  
She kissed Trunks all over his face while he blushed.  
  
"WHERE IS HE NOW?!!"  
  
"In the Med Room."  
  
Serena dashed off in seconds.  
  
"Well.. someones excited.."  
  
  
~*~*@!($(@!RKL@!)($(@!$(@!*$(_@!$)_!($*@!)($  
  
HAha, now do you get what I meant by "baking cakes" in the prologue? I remember when  
I was writing this I was laughing so hard..thats some farked up shat...  
geez vegetto is such a farking hoe LOL *wonders if FF.Net will make a new  
category called"hoes"*  
HAHA  
C U  
Schala Angel 


	6. Chapter 5 Vejiita n Ser, lets get it on...

Author Note: Bit more sexual references here, geez I musta been horny writing  
this, it's supposed to be humor/action "...wait a sec..im always horny... o.o"  
  
Note: As you will get to notice, this story is badly written. Not much detail  
most of the time it is talk. Mainly because it does not delve into the THOUGHTS  
of people, well, HARDLY! It is customed to my style of writing though, I may have  
changed some of the grammar so I don't get people on my back saying "HORRIBLE!   
ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE" and if your thinking that, YES ! I KNOW ITS HORRIBLE! lol.  
  
So in a sense, it is a rushed story, for humor purposes.  
  
  
Warning ~*~ A bit of sexual content at the beginning, nothing *too* bad.  
  
  
~*~ Chapter Five ~*~  
  
::Vejiita & Ser; Lets get it on::  
  
also entitled   
  
::who's bloody-arm-over-there-on-the-street does that belong to?::  
  
but for chapter title purposes, was not included.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
In the Med room.  
  
  
"VEJIITA!!" Serena pounced on him in the bed where he was all bloodied and lacking medical  
attention. Vejiitas eyes shot open.  
  
"Hey.." she cooed. Vejiita made muffled sounds.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I said your on my hands"  
  
"o.." She lifted herself up on all fours relieving his hands and he moved them. She lay on him  
again.  
  
"I missed you, and I was so worried about you, and trunks, I mean, you could have got really   
hurt!" He looked at her stupidly..  
  
"O.. ur hurt! Don't worry I will heal you my love!" She put her hands out and focused on   
healing energy in her body to heal his wounds. A blinding light erupted, but he had learnt  
by now to close his eyes.  
  
"ahh all better" She sighed.  
  
"Grr..." (u guess)  
  
"What's the matter Jiita?"  
  
"You're on top of me" Serena pouted to this, didn't he like her?  
  
-"No.. I was just saying.." He flipped them around so she was underneath.  
  
"That I don't like to be dominated.." Serena blushed. They were in pretty close proximity act-  
ually. His hands were pinning down her arms and he was breathing in her warm sweet scent,  
making her neck get goosebumps.  
  
"Vejiita.. I dont think this is the right ti-" He silenced her with a kiss. And he played  
with her lips by nipping at them, for a while before saying.  
  
"It's always the right time for this"...  
  
~*~**~~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1hr later.  
  
  
They hopped out of the room to find trunks all bloodied, lying next to him with her arm torn out,  
Bra was in a tree hanging upside down but unconscious. The only person standing was Vanessa. She  
limped over to them  
  
"Hey guys.."  
  
"O NO! Vanessa, what happened!"  
  
"Vegetto came out.. he nearly killed everyone.. and I think right now.." Vanessa turned around  
to look at trunks and bulma "That Bulma is currently bleeding to death while her right arm is  
over there" She pointed to the street where a bloody arm lay.  
  
"O my.."  
  
"YES!" Vejiita exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Vanessa & Serena said in unision.  
  
"This means the woman wont have to cook for me!!"  
  
"ahh....." They nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well I uhh, bettr go stop the bleeding.."  
  
They walked with her to Bulma, cuz they had nothing better to do. She knelt down infront of the  
Blue haired vixen and held her just as she had Vejiita. She then healed the others except for  
Bra because Bra wasnt even hurt she realised, she was dead.  
  
$#@%#!RJFEIT@)#^TNGF#*@)(T@U%#@%)(#@$MNR)(#@%J)(#@U%)(#@!$U)@!(%Y)(#@%#@%(like my breaks?)  
  
NtNtNT,  
how are people going to react to this little fact..bet bulma will be happy lolz  
Schala Angel 


	7. Chapter 6 Insert Vegetto

Authors Note: Blah, heres new chapter...   
  
  
Disclaimer: By no means do I own DBZ what-so-ever, does it look like my names  
akira farking toriyama or sum shat? Well, whatever, but take heed, I DO, however  
own this story & all it's content. The Dbz characters are just my little bunny  
rabids I do experiments with...*taps fingers* MWAHAHAHA  
  
Note: As you will get to notice, this story is badly written. Not much detail  
most of the time it is talk. Mainly because it does not delve into the THOUGHTS  
of people, well, HARDLY! It is customed to my style of writing though, I may have  
changed some of the grammar so I don't get people on my back saying "HORRIBLE!   
ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE" and if your thinking that, YES ! I KNOW ITS HORRIBLE! lol.  
  
So in a sense, it is a rushed story, for humor purposes.  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter Sex ~*~  
  
::Insert Vegetto::  
  
  
  
"NO MY LITTLE GIRL PRINCESS WAH WHY DID U DIE DAMNIT IF U HAD LEARNT HOW TO FIGHT LIKE I ASKED   
YOU TO YOU WOULDNT BE DEAD NOOO WHY WHY!"  
  
"Ahh Vejiita, well just revive her with the balls, duzn matta!"  
  
"O yeah, okay, ignore what I just did, and if you tell kakorot i will kill you."  
  
"Umm.. okay.. you would never do that.."  
  
"Okay, no sex for a week"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.. wait, you wouldnt do that either"  
  
"O.. right.. umm.. HMF!" He said, seeing as he had nothing better to say.  
  
"Right...." Serena shook her head.   
  
"Wheres Vegetto?" Bulma asked  
  
"Yeah, its payback time" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Uhh" Vanessa paused thinking for a bit (hehee, once in a blue moon) "I uhh, dont know.. BUT WE   
HAVE TO STOP HIM!"  
  
"Hai!" Vejiita and Serena said powering up.  
  
"I think it's time to go, Supa SAIYAJIN" said Trunks while his hair turned gold.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HA!" They said in unision.  
  
Vanessa just stood there like a dickhead, but she powered up high, well, atleast it was past   
Gohans level even as a super saiyan two. And Bulma just stood there with her hands on her hips   
staring at them. Serena and Vejiita were maxing their power levels, as  
they saw something blurry kick Vanessa in the head, and she went flying into a nearby building,   
not without having a shag with the photocopyer for about .02042 seconds. (Hehe sorry vanessa,   
couldnt help it, but its fun making you a slut in the story.. o wait, everyones a slut, but YOUR  
the BIGGEST slut, dont u feel special? ^.^)  
  
"NO VANESSA!!" Serena yelled, doing nothing while her frend was getting hurt..   
like some stupid helpless child, that is useless and could never make a difference  
to stop her frend being bashed up. After all, that's what Z warriors do. (lol)  
  
"Ahh dont worry, She'll be fine!" But serena wasn't listening, she was looking at something.  
  
"uhh.." Vejiita went to stare at what Serena was scowling at.  
  
"Vegetto.." Serena whispered.  
  
@%(@#%$(!#(%@!TRM)(!%U)#@(%&)(#@*%)(#@&%)(#@!&%)@%$()@!%!&)($(@&%)(@#%@  
  
YEr...lol..  
ooooe... vegetto *gasps* o.o" vegetto is HOT!  
Someone answer me this, when WILL vanessa learn... or..when will I learn  
to stop randomly getting vanessa to freak people?? o.o"  
Schala Angel 


	8. Chapter 6 Serena's Love

Author Note:Vegetto is a real creep..he's basically a stalker type. His character is probably  
influenced by my xbf who THINKS he's vejiita.. (his name is vegeta tho) *sighs* some ppl..  
r..sooo stupid...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: By no means do I own DBZ what-so-ever, does it look like my names  
akira farking toriyama or sum shat? Well, whatever, but take heed, I DO, however  
own this story & all it's content. The Dbz characters are just my little bunny  
rabids I do experiments with...*taps fingers* MWAHAHAHA  
  
Note: As you will get to notice, this story is badly written. Not much detail  
most of the time it is talk. Mainly because it does not delve into the THOUGHTS  
of people, well, HARDLY! It is customed to my style of writing though, I may have  
changed some of the grammar so I don't get people on my back saying "HORRIBLE!   
ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE" and if your thinking that, YES ! I KNOW ITS HORRIBLE! lol.  
  
So in a sense, it is a rushed story, for humor purposes.  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter Seven ~*~  
  
::Serena's Love::  
  
also entitled  
  
::Who Serena loves most in the entire world that noone else loves/can own  
because she owns him full stop no returns kiss her ass your out-classed(copyright me)::  
  
But obviously, That was unsuitable for chapter title purposes.  
  
~*~**~***~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi ...serena" He whispered the last part. Vegetto looked amazingly sexy, he was in one of  
Gokuus Gi's but had gloves and boots on like Vejiitas. He had bangs infront of his eyes, and his  
hair swept up into a flame on his head.. The wind was blowing it a little.   
  
"Vegetto... LOOK WHAT U DID TO BRA!" Vejiita yelled at him.  
  
"ahh.. yes vejiita, im completely aware of her state, I don't care.. I still have my 2 little  
whores to deal with.." He glanced at Bulma for a second "Three.." She smiled.  
  
"Grrr.. Serena, whats going on here?!"  
  
"Well to cut a long story short, I was cheating on you with Vegetto, but then I decided that  
he was too bad for me, and I didnt like the idea of hurting you, so I told him I choose you over  
him, but he didnt get it through his head that I don't like him anymore,(By the way vegetto, u  
look incredibly sexy today and I would jump you bones right now if-), I liked you Vegetto, but  
it's over now.. Im with Vejiita, and he is hot as a bloody fresh hamburger, not those cold ones  
that have been lying in their wrappers for half an hour, might i add, but he is REAL to me. You  
were just a sex toy I had coz you seduced me like I was a stupid helpless teenage whore that  
couldnt tell the difference between love" She looked at Vejiita, "and lust.." She turned back to  
Vegetto.  
  
"Serena.." Vejiita looked at her with glimmering eyes. "You love me?"  
  
"YES VEJIITA, I LOVE YOU!!" They hugged.  
  
"SERENA! I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU. I ALWAYS HAVE, EVER SINCE I SAW YOU  
WITH THOSE CARDS AND TRIED TO TAKE THEM OFF YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO TOUCH YOU, OR HOLD YOUR HAND!"  
  
"O Vejiita, I want to kiss you, but" She gasped "It would be, So so wrong. Let's just hug for now  
and the next ten years, and maybe we'll think about kissing..."  
  
They hugged. Serena had a tear going down her eye.  
  
Vegetto coughed.  
  
"Sorry to interupt this, TOUCHING scene, but I believe I was about to kill you all at this time."  
  
"NOT YET YOU DONT, YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH US FIRST"  
  
"O no.." Vegetto sighed.  
  
There, stood Goten, Gotenks, Gohan, Piccolo, 18, Kuririn, Skank, Chichi + Videl was down at the bottom  
holding Marron.  
  
"we are.." They formed this radiculous pose, except for Piccolo and 18, "THE Z TEAM!"  
  
"U huh.." Vegetto rolled his eyes. In about 5 seconds, they were all on the ground, bloodied   
and dying next to marron and videl who were crying. Chichi was Dead.  
  
"O no! Chichi is dead"  
  
"hehehehehehe"   
  
"Shutup Vejiita its not funny!" Serena blushed  
  
"hehehehhehe"  
  
"hehehehehhe"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO GOTEN, GOTENKS!! NO OOO OOO OOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Vanessa ran over to them. She was crying  
and smearing herself with their blood. Serenas eyes were wide open. 'O dear', she thought, 'here  
we go again, actually I cant be stuffed healing, im outta juice..wait a sec..'  
  
"Wheres Gokuu?"  
  
"arghh....." Gohan was the only one semi conscious, despite the fact he was one of the weakest  
of the lot.  
  
"Gohan tell us where your father is now boy!" Vejiita spat.  
  
"He's..."  
  
"Yes.." they said together in anxiety  
  
GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO#@!$#!@$#@$#@$(#@$#%!@$#GOGOGOGGGOGGOGGOGOGOGOGOGGGOGOGOGOG  
  
  
Gohan, SPIT IT OUT ALREADY *anxiety attack* o..wait..I already know where gokuu is.. LOL!  
sry.. o so neways, this chapter had that shat about card captor sakura...what I mentioned  
in prologue (incase you didnt identify it) lol. Me n vanessa we used to, and still do O.o",   
say that shat 2 each other just farkin round..lolz  
  
Schala A 


	9. Chapter 8 Oh SHIT, not HIM!

Author Note:LOL this chapter is so short, but I had to get the special credit of the most  
HORRIFYING person, entering this story...and end it there. LOL!!  
  
Disclaimer: By no means do I own DBZ what-so-ever, does it look like my names  
akira farking toriyama or sum shat? Well, whatever, but take heed, I DO, however  
own this story & all it's content. The Dbz characters are just my little bunny  
rabids I do experiments with...*taps fingers* MWAHAHAHA  
  
Note: As you will get to notice, this story is badly written. Not much detail  
most of the time it is talk. Mainly because it does not delve into the THOUGHTS  
of people, well, HARDLY! It is customed to my style of writing though, I may have  
changed some of the grammar so I don't get people on my back saying "HORRIBLE!   
ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE" and if your thinking that, YES ! I KNOW ITS HORRIBLE! lol.  
  
So in a sense, it is a rushed story, for humor purposes.  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter Eight ~*~  
  
::O Shit, NOT HIM!!::  
  
  
  
"He's.."  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"He's.."  
  
"Screw this" Vejiita and Serena said. They flew up in the air and yelled -  
  
"DOUBLE FINAL FLASH ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and well, gohan was  
no more.  
  
"O well, he can join his mother then.." Vanessa sighed.  
  
"HI EVERYBODY!"  
  
"HI DR.. o.. it's you gokuu.." Vanessa said. Serena and Vejiita just looked at her as if she   
were an idiot. Yes Vanessa, the idiot.  
  
"Well, where have you been kakorot!!"  
  
"I was asked to get 'the secret weapon' by goten.. but err.. yeah.. it's coming now"  
  
"What's this secret weapon of yours gokuu?"  
  
Gokuus eyes shot open, he was mouthing it, but they couldnt see what he said. He looked dead   
scared. And gokuus NEVER scared. Or maybe, just not smart enough to be scared.  
  
"O well, might as well finish you off now, so you can all go to HELL!"  
  
They gasped. "He said the 'H' word Serena" said Vejiita.  
  
"ITS NOT ... THAT.. ITS HFIL.. GET IT STRAIGHT OKAY!" Serena yelled at Vegetto..  
  
"THEYRE NOT GOING TO HELL, YOU ARE" Called a voice from the distance. They all looked towards  
the horizon, and saw a figure in a cape, in a mask, with a big gun, in a wheelchair. They looked  
on in terror..  
  
EWEWEWEWEWEWWEWW(@$@!$@!%$(!$!@#_(!@*_$EWEWEWEWEWWEWWEWW %*@)%@)#%)(KILLMEKILLMEKILLME*  
  
..no comment *cries*  
  
Schala Angel 


	10. Chapter 9 Legend of Super Saiyajin, Atii...

Author Note: A bit short, but I needed to separate the last parts good enough. Enjoy ^^  
  
  
Disclaimer: By no means do I own DBZ what-so-ever, does it look like my names  
akira farking toriyama or sum shat? Well, whatever, but take heed, I DO, however  
own this story & all it's content. The Dbz characters are just my little bunny  
rabids I do experiments with...*taps fingers* MWAHAHAHA  
  
Note: As you will get to notice, this story is badly written. Not much detail  
most of the time it is talk. Mainly because it does not delve into the THOUGHTS  
of people, well, HARDLY! It is customed to my style of writing though, I may have  
changed some of the grammar so I don't get people on my back saying "HORRIBLE!   
ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE" and if your thinking that, YES ! I KNOW ITS HORRIBLE! lol.  
  
So in a sense, it is a rushed story, for humor purposes.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter Nine ~*~  
  
::The legend of Super Saiyajin, Atiijev::  
also entitled  
::Hello my name is anthony and I am homosexual, call me!::  
  
"IT's.. it's... it's!!!" Vanessa whispered.  
  
"It's ME! ANTHONY! I WILL SAVE YOU VANESSA, AND SERENA! BUT U HAVE TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!"  
Vanessa fainted.   
  
"Vejiita... I'm scared.." Serena hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry baby, it'll be okay."  
  
"Ahh.. so your who everyones scared off.. my goodness,"He squinted at the figure "now i know   
why, ur DEAD UGLY!! AHHH!!.." Vegetto backed off.  
  
"WHATEVER, BUT U WILL BE THE VICTIM TO MY VERY BIG, VERY POWERFUL, VERY HEAVY, BIG SUPER  
dUPER HUGE BITCH DICK CUNT FUCK COCK SUCKER (Serena's face went blue)MOTHER FUCKER DICK DOG TURD   
AND TWAT MEGA TON LAZER THINGY-ME-BOB 2002!"  
  
"Why 2002?" Said Serena, with her back to him.  
  
"Coz it's the year, I found my lover.."  
  
Serena Fainted. But Vejiita held her in his arms and lifted her.  
  
"WELL GET RID OF THIS INSANE CREATURE BOY, HURRY UP" He yelled. Gokuu flew over to Vejiita.  
  
"Vejiita I'm scared."  
  
"Don't worry Kakorot, it'll be okay.." Gokuu whimpered.  
  
"Want me to tell you a story?"  
  
"okay."  
  
"Once upon a time.. there was a saiyajin.. he was not a normal saiyajin, he was a SUPER saiyajin,  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
"So in the end, he reclaimed his title as the strongest fighter in the universe, and kicked his  
so called frends ass, gaining back his honor"  
  
"Wow, I liked that story, especially the guy named atiijev. That uukog was a stupid moron if you  
ask me.. Im glad Im not like him!"  
  
"KAKOROT GO TO SLEEP I DID IT SO U WOULDNT BE SCARED ANYMORE DARNIT WHY DONT-" Then he heard  
snores. He patted Gokuus back.  
  
"Theres a good boy."  
  
"Interesting story really, but now would be the time to prepare your demise.."  
  
  
~($!(#$(@!$(_!%@)_*@)_%*@#(_%*#@(%(#!%$()#@(%!)@$(!@($*!_@$*)_!@$_@!)_  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ~.~  
Vegetto is serious isn't he.. what's happening, will they ever save the earth from vegetto?!  
will anthony ever wheel away?! Anything is possible in THIS story..  
Schala Angel 


End file.
